


One lazy morning

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, agreia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Agria spend a day off together, sexual activities ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One lazy morning

The morning sun washed Leia’s face and for once she greeted the warm light with open arms. She didn’t know what time it was, such things didn’t matter to her at that moment. It didn’t matter to her not just because she was having a day off, but also because fresh memories of a yesterday night with Agria were very much fresh, not only in her memories, but still very much felt throughout her body as well. Glancing down on her, it was as if Leia wasn’t seeing a pale, naked girl, but an sleeping angel. For someone who certainly had personality and character for more than one, Agria was truly a beautiful sight when she was sleeping. It was as if all of her rage and disgust was gone, finally allowing her to rest and gather her thoughts. When she was awake, it was sometimes hard for even Leia to keep her away from trouble thanks to her fierce temperament, yet if there was one force in the universe that healed better than any medicine or arte ever could, it was love. Of course Leia never said it out loud, but the changes she had made in Agria’s life was a living testament to that. It was hard work and certainly would be that in the future as well, yet even with her doubts Leia wasn’t the type to give up when she put her mind into something.  
  
 _“Such a pretty little angel you are~”_  Leia thought as she leaned down a bit, wrapping some of Agria’s white hair around her index finger. There had been many doubts along the way, many moments when others and even Leia herself had doubted that everything she had worked for when it came to saving Agria had been pointless. She had heard people saying that there was no use trying to fix something that was beyond repair, yet she hadn’t given up. Leia had pushed away such feelings and doubts, for she saw something in her that others didn’t seem to notice. Upon hearing what she had endured, Leia couldn’t help herself not to feel that deep down there was still some humanity, some innocence within her that was worth saving, no matter how long it took her. For someone who happened to be that of royal background, Agria certainly didn’t seem to sleep like one. With one of her legs outside of the bed and her hair all messed up she was far from graceful sight, but to Leia she was perfect just like that.  
“Keep on sleeping…I’m gonna make us something to eat” Leia whispered to her beloved before she  jumped out of the bed. She didn’t get far though, as before she could take her first step away from the bed, a familiar set of fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and pulled her right back in.  
  
“A-Agria! I thought you were asleep!” Leia yelped as she was pulled back to Agria’s tight embrace.  
“Oh, but you were very much mistaken as always. I woke up an hour ago but I enjoyed your warmth so much I didn’t feel like leaving…that’s all” Agria gently replied as her delicate fingers traveled down Leia’s spine until they were touching the parts of her body that still had a faint shade of red on them from last night.   
  
Leia both blessed and cursed Agria’s sharp nails the moment she felt them up against her skin.  
“Heh…I-I suppose I was…” Leia gulped as she felt Agria’s warm breath up against the back of her neck. The previous night had been more than passionate enough, yet it seemed like Agria was far from satisfied just yet.  
  
“Come on now Leia…I know your neighbors might not like this, but sometimes you have to be a bit selfish…” Leia hadn’t even thought about what her neighbors would think of her when they’d bump into her in future, but that was worry for future and Leia very much liked to live in the moment.  
  
“Well…that is very much true…and I’d be lying if I were to say that an idea of round two with you wouldn’t be…um…tempting” Agria licked her lips like a hungry predator upon hearing that.  
The sun continued to shine on them, making the normally pale girl look that much more pleasing and beautiful. With one swift motion she was on top of Leia, her hands hovering over her slightly toned abs while her legs were eagerly rubbing themselves up against Leia’s. The taller girl underneath her didn’t seem to mind this turn of events at all as she in turn grabbed a hold of Agria’s behind before giving it a gentle, yet longing squeeze. Exchanging longing looks back and forth, it was clear in that moment that they wouldn’t leave the comfort of Leia’s bedroom anytime soon.  
  
“That’s just what I wanted to hear” Agria didn’t wait for permission or an open invitation as she leaned in closer to Leia before taking her lips against her own. Feeling Agria’s agile tongue in her own mouth, Leia responded back by moaning out Agria’s name, loud enough for her to hear it between the little gaps that their lips left. If having a friend in of itself wasn’t a good enough of a reward for Leia’s hard work, then this certainly was, Leia thought to herself before she gave Agria’s rump a soft, yet sharp spank.  
  
“Aaah! Oh you’re in for it now!” Agria gasped after breaking the kiss with Leia. A small bridge of saliva was still hanging between their lips as Agria lowered her head up until she was resting on top of Leia’s chest. Arching her neck a little bit, Leia saw that Agria didn’t seem to be in mood to take things slow as she already had her hands full by the time Leia saw her. With a devious grin spreading on her face, Agria opened up her mouth to take one of Leia’s erect nipples into her mouth. Leia in turn couldn’t do much but to moan. Both of them were very much inexperienced in sexual activities, yet if there was something that could challenge skills it was passion and neither of them lacked in that regard.  
  
“A-Agria!” Leia shivered as she grabbed a hold of the blanket and grasped onto it tightly. The pleasure was too much for her as she had to close her eyes, yet she didn’t really need them to feel Agria’s passion all over her body. She could hear her faint laughter, while Leia herself did her best to keep at least some of the nearby neighbors unaware of their activities, yet it was becoming increasingly hard with each lap of Agria’s tongue. With Leia’s legs pushing blanket slowly away, it was easy for Agria to see that what she was doing certainly worked.  
  
“You sure are loud…why don’t we do something about that?” Leia could barely recover back to her senses over what Agria had in her mind as next thing she saw was her crawling closer and closer to her up until she was staring at the pale girl’s belly button. Feeling Agria’s fingers tangled in her short brown hair, Leia’s head was guided lower and lower until her head was barely resting up against a pillow.Looking up at her, Leia saw that Agria was certainly in the mood too, not that she doubted that to begin with.  
“Now get to it!” Agria grunted as she guided Leia’s head up against her crotch. Agria was certainly more aggressive in almost everything she did than your average person, so this sort of behavior wasn’t really that surprising to Leia. The girl clearly loved being in control, there was no doubt of that. With Agria’s fingers tightening their hold of Leia’s brownish hair, there wasn’t much for her to do but to oblige her command.  
Extending out her tongue, Agria felt Leia’s tongue softly touching her lips at first before she slowly picked up the pace. It didn’t take long for Leia to get a taste of Agria’s flowing juices that began to pour out of her while she sat on Leia’s face as if she was her personal throne.  
  
“That’s it…you suck on that…you filthy girl…suck on that cunt you lewd being!” Agria howled in her excitement while she thrusted her hips up and down in frenzied fashion. She was very much in her element now, yet what possibly seemed like degrading behavior to someone was accepted by the two. It had been only yesterday when the two had talked about it. Leia had laughed at how cute Agria was with her proposal, but agreed to it almost immediately as she knew how much it excited her. Being called all sorts of things in bed was fine by Leia, but such behavior only belonged to bedroom with her and Agria had eventually learned to agree with her on that. Biting onto her lower lips, Agria moaned in her enjoyment as she felt Leia giving back at her with equal amount of vigor and passion. Feeling Leia’s tongue covering almost every part of her pussy, it was Agria now who had to hold onto something for support. With Leia’s hands resting on her thighs, it was easy for both for Leia to keep the squirming girl in her place despite her constant shaking. The small room was filled with two sets of noises, Agria’s loud and high pitched moaning as well as the sound of Leia eating her out. The steady lapping sound of tongue meeting with flowery lips was music to Agria’s ears and she couldn’t get enough of it.    
  
Just like Leia before, Agria herself was starting to sound like a teapot that was reaching its boiling point. It did make Leia feel proud of her accomplishments, yet at the same time she didn’t want the fun to end just yet. Given the position in which she was, it wasn’t that hard for Leia to bring the smaller girl down and with one swing the previously moaning girl was now lying on her back. Without saying a word, she too realized why Leia had stopped, yet being denied from having an orgasm was still something Agria had hard time getting used to, after all, she was used to getting what she wanted.  
  
“You got little something on your face…” Agria snorted as she pointed at Leia’s rather sticky face. The aftermath of their actions were quite clear and visible, yet it didn’t seem to bother Leia at all, quite the opposite based on triumphant smile she had on her face. Soon she too joined to laugh together with Agria before she decided to rest herself up against Agria’s chest.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, it’s quite tasty…want to try?” Leia felt herself a bit more daring than normally, yet in all honesty she had no idea if this would be a thing Agria was into or not. Her answer came soon though as Agria pulled Leia closer to her before licking her cheeks clean from her own juices. Judging by the grin on her face, the taste was to her liking.  
  
“Not as good as you though” Agria chirped back at Leia while pressing her against her own body. The two panting young women glared at each other ever so lovingly. There was no need for words, the silence was everything they needed for their bodies were speaking more words than their mouths ever could. Seeing Agria like this, naked and vulnerable, it was still a sight that Leia couldn’t get enough of. Normally the girl was like a child in a way, throwing tantrums if things didn’t go her way, yet it was as if when they were together she got to see a completely different Agria than rest of the world did. This Agria was more vulnerable, more open. It hadn’t really come as a surprise to Leia that she wasn’t a big fan of public displays of affections, every kiss at cafe they did behind a menu, yet it didn’t bother Leia at all. Agria was a fragile young woman, one who had been through a lot and seen so much for someone of her age, yet her willingness to accept Leia’s hand had been saving grace for both of them.  
  
“Oh you’re such a sweet talker…but I know how to make you do more than talk Agria” Leia flashed Agria a rather confident, downright cocky grin as she grabbed the girl by her sides and quickly turned her to face the blanket.  
  
“Eh?! W-what are you doing?!” Agria gasped as she was suddenly turned to face the bed. Leia’s fingers continued to tickle her beloved’s thin body ever so gracefully before she leaned in to give her bare back a series of kisses. Every kiss she landed moved more and more down until the parts that she was kissing were no longer her back, but something else entirely.  
  
“Oh it’s not like you to struggle like this…I know a way to make even a girl like you behave” Leia smirked as she pushed Agria up against the bed even more by grabbing her from her asscheeks and lifting her up slightly. Agria had to give Leia points for creativity, yet she didn’t really have any idea where she was going with this.  
  
“Oh I’d like to see you do that ‘pimple’” Agria playfully taunted, even though she really wasn’t in the best position to speak so highly, yet Agria couldn’t help herself. In a way Leia had grown to love Agria’s rather cocky attitude, that air of supremacy she always had around her, it was one thing she couldn’t change, yet also one thing she didn’t want to change about her.   
  
 _“The bigger they are, the harder they fall”_  Leia thought as she grinned back at Agria triumphantly. Agria didn’t seem to back down herself, that was until she felt Leia spreading out her cheeks ever so slightly. Agria’s cocky grin soon faded away as she put pieces together in her mind. She had heard about this and read about it from one of Presa’s novels, yet she had never thought that someone like Leia would be the one to take the first step. Leia cherished the shocking look on Agria’s face for just a little longer before she gave in to her own desires. With Agria’s little rosebud so perfectly exposed in front of her, Leia slowly leaned in with her tongue extended like a spear. Agria’s leg twitched each and every time Leia pushes her tongue inside of her. To Leia, it was the perfect position, she could see Agria’s face twitch and turn every time she swirled her tongue around her little hole. Seeing the normally cocky girl in such a vulnerable position, Leia knew she was witnessing a sight not many, if anyone had really seen Agria in, which made each lap that much more satisfying. The way her toes moved, the way her tongue hung slightly out of her mouth, all of that made up for one adorably lewd sight for Leia to enjoy. Leia’s hands slowly curled around Agria’s cheeks, caressing them ever so slowly before landing a strong, sharp smack that echoed for a good while, making some beautiful music when combined with Agria’s now high pitched moaning. Leia couldn’t hide her smirk as Agria was like wet piece of clay in her hands, free for her to toy with. Part of Leia wanted to pull out her tongue away from Agria, yet despite becoming more soft, Agria still had a tongue that was as sharp as her blade, if not sharper. Yet Leia felt herself grow confident, so slowly she slowed down her pace and pulled her exploring tongue away from her. In that moment of hesitation though, Agria decided to turn things around. Using her hands to launch herself, Agria bounced on top of Leia like tiger, pinning her into the bed as she stared at her much like a predator would at a cornered prey. Agria’s animalistic instincts were getting the best of her as she had been the one moaning and whimpering for far too long. It was Leia’s turn to be the one singing now.  
  
“Open up your legs…now!” Agria commanded as she grabbed a hold of Leia’s throat. With a gulp, Leia spread out her legs from underneath of Agria’s weight, allowing her to rest up against her crotch.  
“That’s a good girl…now then my dear reporter…try not to wake up everyone around the neighbourhood…I’m only warning you once…” Leia only nodded back at Agria as the girl’s white hair lowered it’s way all the way down until Leia could only see her messy hair covering her own folds. It was only fitting for Agria’s fierce personality that she wasn’t one to take things slow, this time was no exception. The moment Agria had access to Leia’s pussy, she had went for it, no questions asked. Barely having time to lick her fingers wet, Agria pushed her index and middle fingers as deep as she possibly could she dived for her well prepared feast. It was everything Leia could ask for, and more. Agria was acting as if she was in heat, her actions had grace or much depth in them at all, yet it was one of the many reasons she was such an exciting partner in bed. In a way, Agria was like a toy surprise, it was always up to chance what would end up hatching. Last night had been mostly slow and sensual, yet now Agria was lapping at Leia’s pussy like it was source of life for her.  
  
“A-Agria! D-don’t be so rough! Agria!” Leia whimpered back at her, yet her pleas went to deaf ears as Leia’s moans only made Agria pick up her already frantic pace even more. Agria glared back at Leia, her eyes half open as the speed of her lapping tongue was only matched by her own set of fingers that were at this point properly coated by Leia’s excitement. Agria slowly pulled her fingers out of Leia, only to slowly lick them clean right in front of her. If she wasn’t shaking before, such sight was certainly more than enough to make Leia arch her back in begging fashion. There was no need for words, she couldn’t even speak properly when Agria was really at it. Laughing at such desperately horny sight, Agria returned to the task at hand by inserting the same two fingers inside of her once more.  
  
“You’re free to cum whenever you want…I’m not gonna make you beg today” Agria commented before she silenced herself by Leia’s wet lips. For someone who was just as sexually inexperienced as she was, Agria certainly knew how to make her tick. Much like during their past fights, the girl in red was fierce, downright relentless with her moves and she carried that same nature to bedroom as well. Laughing under her breath, Agria gave Leia no room to get used to the sensation, no room to breath or catch her thoughts. Every time she saw her getting used to something, she switched up her tactic. At first she saw her getting used to the pace of which her fingers disappeared in and out of her. Agria had no intention of keeping her girlfriend sane as she switched her steady rhythm into one that was impossible to read or predict. Agria’s tongue was lapping at Leia’s lips, yet when her moaning stopped even for a second, she switched her focus onto her little pearl. That little change of tactics was the thing Leia needed to be pushed over the edge. Grabbing Agria by her messy hair, Leia rewarded her with a gush of her juices that she happily drank just like before.  
  
“Leia…” Agria quietly chuckled as she raised her head up from between Leia’s shaky legs.  
  
“W…w-what…?” Leia practically whispered as she felt herself almost completely drained by Agria’s amazing performance.  
  
“…You’re not done yet…~” Leia barely had any energy in her left, yet with Agria she truly needed to sometimes put her stamina to the test.  
  
“Come on here then…let’s give neighbours something to listen to…” Leia chuckled as she pulled Agria towards her.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day just happened to be rainy, which was enough to ruin day for many, yet the two eager lovers found a new appreciation for what was normally thought as a bad weather. Who knew that it could cover up moans so well?  

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
